


Liberosis

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [119]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Liberosis; the desire to care less about thingsPrompted on Tumblr
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [119]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Liberosis

**Librosis;** _the desire to care less about things_

Jester instantly noticed that Beau was missing when Nott and Caleb returned without her, both a bit soused and stumbling into the foyer. “Where’s Beau?” she asked, watching them from the archway and sipping her glass of milk.

Caleb blinked at her like he wasn’t sure if she was actually there. “Beau met a young-”

“Goat!” Nott exclaimed, cutting him off, panic in her eyes. “She met a goat.”

Jester frowned at her. “A goat? What does that even have to do at all with why she is not home?”

Caleb frowned down at Nott by his feet. “What- Why are we lying to Jester?”

Jester gasped. “Nott! Are you lying to me!”

“I… I- Yes.”

“Why?”

“I’m not… sure.” 

Jester gave her a sour frown and put her free hand on her hip. “Well, where is Beau then?”

Caleb cleared his throat and stumbled a bit but caught himself on the wall. “She met a young lady at the bar and told us not to wait up.”

Jester tensed. “She- Oh. Oh, so she’s like, having sex with somebody right now. That’s fine, that’s- Why did you lie to me about that, I don’t even, you know, care or anything. I don’t care.” She didn’t care, really she didn’t. Why would she care it’s not like she and Beau were, like, together or anything. “I don’t care. I hope she has fun. I hope she has, you know, the best night ever with that other person. I don’t care.” She didn’t care. “What, What did this lady look like? Was she like, super pretty and sexy?”

Caleb frowned at her. “Why did you summon your duplicate?”

“I- I didn’t. What did the lady look like?”

“There are two of you right now.”

Jester groaned. “Caleb! What did the lady look like? Was she super pretty? Was she so much prettier than me? But, you know, not that I care or anything.”

“You are very pretty,” Nott insisted before tripping and crashing into the floor. 

“Oh, you guys!” Jester harrumphed and started back towards the kitchen to drop off her empty glass. “Well, it’s not like I even care or anything.” She didn’t care.

She washed her cup aggressively and marched up the stairs, slamming the door of the bedroom that she shared with Beau. She threw herself into her bed, not even bothering changing into her nightgown, and huffed, her arms crossed over her chest. 

“I mean, like, why would it bother me at all if Beau was with somebody, I don’t… I don’t care.”

As the anger started to fade into sorrow, she glanced over at the empty bed where Beau was usually snoring by now and just stared at the empty rumbled sheets

She really, really wished that she didn’t care.


End file.
